A Leader's Alphabet
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: What the alphabet means to a leader.


**Okay, so this one might be kind of weird, too. Sorry. :/ But I hope you can decipher it! Basically, this is my definition of a leader, and what I think would be Chase's definition. A few of them, he kind of isn't, but then again, this is like the most perfect leader ever if you fit this entire description perfectly and all the time.**

 **It's funny, actually, because I just got this idea one time and thought that it would be neat to write it down, and when I was half way done, I heard my father saying how; 'you have to be a bad person, in order to be a good leader. Otherwise, you just don't get things done.'. Now I completely disagree with that from my experience of a 'leader', and other's experiences.**

 **There are plenty of amazing leaders who are _also_ amazing people. Anyway, just to get that off my chest. :) Let me know your thoughts on it and the story! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the concept. I hope.**

* * *

What the alphabet means to a leader:

 _A = Always. Definition: A leader will always be there for his team. No matter the consequences._

 _B = Bravery. Definition: A leader will always be brave and calm in any troubling situation. They will stay strong for their team._

 _C = Courageous. Definition: A leader shall always be courageous, even in the most dangerous situations. They will do anything or the greater good._

 _D = Daring. Definition: They will be daring enough to get the job done._

 _E = Enduring. Definition: A leader will endure any kind of torture and pain, as long as it saves the things important to them, and it serves their purpose._

 _F = Fun. Definition: A leader won't let their team get bored. They understand the importance of allowing a healthy amount of amusement into their follower's lives._

 _G = Giving. Definition: A leader will always give others what they need. They will always put other first._

 _H = Humble. Definition: A leader should always be humble. They need to make sure they let everyone know their place, but they also need to make sure everyone knows their own and others importance. They must know how to take a hit. For they understand that they are not perfect, and therefore make mistakes._

 _I = Intelligent. Definition: A leader must be smart enough to lead their team in and out of battle without harm. They must have a well-thought out plan before entering battle, and must always be able to improvise._

 _J = Jovial. Definition: A leader mustn't let something get them down, for that gives it a power and distracts a leader from their goal. They must keep a good sense of humor, and be able to bring joy to others, while also being able to bring joy to them self._

 _K = Kind. Definition: A leader must always be kind deep down in their heart, for any other feelings may distract them from the greater goal and destroy the atmosphere and lives around them. They must treat others fairly and kindly._

 _L = Listen. Definition: A leader will listen to others with an open mind and a non-judgmental heart. They will take advice and listen to the person. They will keep an open mind, even if it means not focusing on the messenger, but the message instead.._

 _M = Merciful. Definition: A leader shall always be merciful and forgiving to others, and to themselves. They will always give wise second chances._

 _N = Near. Definition: A leader will always be near for their team and followers. They will always be a shoulder to lean on amidst chaos._

 _O = Open-minded. Definition: A leader shall always be open-minded and sensible. They should never have clouded judgement based on emotions. They will always try and be level-headed during difficult situations._

 _P = Protective. Definition: A leader won't ever allow something bad to happen to one of their followers. They will do anything and everything in their power to protect those. Even others, who are not a part of their flock, will be protected by a true leader. For no consequences is ever too great for them, as long as they protect all but maybe themselves._

 _Q = Quick. Definition: A leader will be quick in desperate times. For they have either trained, or have been born with the skill to think fast. Their actions will be quick, as their experience takes over and instincts kick in._

 _R = Respectful. Definition: A leader will be respectful of those around them, young and old, they will be honored to simply have others to lead. They understand what it is like to follow, therefore, they respect those below them._

 _S = Sacrifice. Definition: A good leader is sacrificial and will sacrifice everything they have, even if it means giving their own life, to save._

 _T = Truth. Definition: A leader shall always be truthful. No matter the consequence, they will always be truthful to their followers. Neither will they cheat them nor lie to them, they will tell them the truth. They will always be truthful with those around them._

 _U = Understanding. Definition: A true leader will always be understanding. They will look at a situation with a clear mind, and try to figure it out logically. They will not let anger fuel their actions. They will understand mistakes of others around them, for they were once in their shoes._

 _V = Value. Definition: A leader will always value those around them; be it living souls, or even inanimate objects. They will see the value in it and understand the importance of it. They value the special things._

 _W = Wise. Definition: A true leader will be wise in all situations. They will be sensible and use their wisdom to their purpose's advantage. They will be responsible, and take responsibility for their followers. For the followers have learned from the leader, and are their responsibility. A leader should always use their wisdom correctly, and not let them allow it get to their head._

 _X = Xenodochial. Definition: A leader shall always be kind to strangers. They will treat them with respect, and be friendly to all newcomers._

 _Y = Youthful. Definition: A leader should always keep a small part of youth within their heart and actions. They should contain a childlike nature, no matter how mature they are._

 _Z = Zestful. Definition: A leader should always be joyful and enlightened. Zest is an important part of life for a leader, as it calms their team. They are still serious, but they realize how important zest can really be._

* * *

 **It took me _forever_ to find a good X word. And then I kept messing things up, and well, yeah...you get the picture. Anyway, I'm glad this story's done and that it's hopefully good! See ya' soon! Have a wonderful life! :D**


End file.
